


Bathes and Plug

by LucifendAutriche



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chanhee is a baby, Creampie, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, My First Smut, Shower Sex, chanhee being loud, daddy!hyunjae, dominant hyunjae, eric and hwall are just playing, i dont know what else to tag, soft at the end, submissive new/chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifendAutriche/pseuds/LucifendAutriche
Summary: Chanhee wants to cool down for a bit. Taking a shower, sudden turn of events ensue.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 76





	Bathes and Plug

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best for the smut sksksskks pls forgive me cuz im really new to this kind of thing but i will work harder so that i can write better ones in the future ^^ pls do support me and hope you like it <3

It’s already summer and Chanhee just wanted to cool down for a bit. The other members seems to have their own plans. Hyunjae, Eric, Younghoon, Hyunjoon and him were the only ones who were left behind at their dorm. With nothing much to do, Chanhee shuts himself inside his room. Thinking of going back to sleep, he tossed and turned on his bed but to no avail. It’s really hot and he can’t bear it. Picking some clothes from his wardrobe, Chanhee decided to take a bath to cool down himself. As soon as he went outside of his room, he saw how chaotic Eric and Hyunjoon in the living room, playing some games with Eric’s XBOX 360. Sighing to himself, he went to the bathroom. He placed his clothes to a rack and went inside the shower stall and took of his clothes. Just before he opened the shower, Hyunjae opened the door, not knowing that Chanhee is taking a bath. ‘Shit! I forgot to lock the door.’ Chanhee thought to himself. Hyunjae locked the bathroom door and quickly sat at the toilet seat. ‘Shit. Is he taking a dump? Why must I be so unlucky today.’ Chanhee is having second thoughts if he should ignore Hyunjae and continue taking a bath or just get out first and just take a bath after Hyunjae finishes his business. After a few seconds of thinking, Chanhee decided to just take a bath as he was sweating a lot, and he doesn’t really like the feeling of it.

Chanhee turned on the shower and Hyunjae was startled.

“Sorry. I didn’t know someone was here first.” Hyunjae was about to stand up but Chanhee simply told him that it was okay and just continue his business. Hyunjae, a little bit embarassed, apologized to Chanhee once again before concentrating back on what he was doing. They just continued their own business until Hyunjae talks to Chanhee once again.

“So why didn’t you locked the door before starting to take a shower?” Chanhee was in the middle of lathering his hair some shampoo and just replied like it was just casual to talk in a bathroom in their situation.

“I forgot. By the time I realized, you were already inside and I can’t go out to make you leave.” Hyunjae was puzzled for a second.

“Why can’t you go out? You do realize that even though you would walk past me, we have the same body structure, right? I also have ‘that’, no need to be embarrassed.” Chanhee was indeed embarrassed. He isn’t comfortable anyone seeing him naked, even with the members. Hyunjae, not receiving any reply from Chanhee, continued to ramble on. By the time Chanhee was lathering himself with soap, Hyunjae finished his business. In Chanhee’s mind, he can finally finish taking a bath also and he can get dressed as well. But it seems that everything just goes the other way around for him. Quite shocked, he sees Hyunjae, opening the shower curtain, and also unclothed. Panicking, Chanhee covered his genitals quickly and crouched down to hide.

“What are you doing?” Hyunjae asked.

“Hurry up! I need to take a bath also. It’s really hot right now. This heat is really gonna kill you, you know.” Hyunjae added. Chanhee was flustered, because Hyunjae is right in front of him, naked. He must admit though that Hyunjae’s figure is much better than his. From his toned abs, to his..... Chanhee shook his head, not wanting to stare at it that much.

Hyunjae, oblivious of what’s running on Chanhee’s mind, just continued taking a bath. But as soon as he was about to get some soap, looking down at Chanhee, Hyunjae’s manhood suddenly twitches. As if a helpless lamb, Chanhee’s cheeks were pinkish at this point because he doesn’t know why he is thinking of naughty things at this time. Hyunjae, on the other hand, has mixed emotions on what he is seeing. The fact that he somehow feels turned on seeing Chanhee like this, like a lost child, so innocent and he just wants to be a bit playful. Just following on what’s running on his mind, Hyunjae suddenly told Chanhee a very shocking command. “Suck.” A simple word, making Chanhee to panic even more. Chanhee is still debating on himself if he should obey Hyunjae or escape the predicament that he has been put into.

Not much of a choice, Hyunjae grabbed Chanhee’s hair, causing Chanhee to gasp for air and letting Hyunjae’s manhood enter his mouth. Hyunjae slowly thrusted into Chanhee’s mouth, feeling the hot cavern envelope his throbbing cock. Chanhee closed his eyes, not being able to take it all in, his mouth is swollen already. With a few more thrust, Hyunjae began to pick up his pace and he could hear the gagging sounds that Chanhee makes. It turns him on even more, seeing the younger being quite a mess. Chanhee seems to be lost already as he was already bobbing his head, helping Hyunjae reach his climax. Involuntarily, Chanhee also began to pump himself as he was also aroused on what he is doing right now and seeing Hyunjae’s ecstatic face.

“This won’t do. Your mouth feels too good, but more. I need more.” Hyunjae quickly held Chanhee up, letting him face the wall.

“You won’t feel shy anymore, right? I’m not seeing your cock, just your ass.” Chanhee let out a tiny moan as he was really aroused. He wanted to cum but simply pumping his dick isn’t enough and Hyunjae knows.

“Can you lick my fingers?” And Chanhee quickly took two digits inside his mouth, his tongue circling around it, like a child to a lollipop. After some time, and to Chanhee’s dismay, Hyunjae took his fingers out of Chanhee’s mouth.

“Very good, kitten.” Without any warning at all, Hyunjae inserted two digits inside Chanhee’s hole. The younger immediately squirmed with the foreign feeling of some fingers sticking up his butt.

“Be a good boy and just do what I told you to. Now, relax.” And Hyunjae began thrusting in and out of Chanhee’s hole, stretching and scissoring him at the same time. It was a euphoric feeling for Chanhee. Hyunjae’s fingers feels too good that Chanhee began to realize that he is nearing his climax, he was close to cum. Hyunjae felt the insides of Chanhee tighten quite a bit, he removed his digits, hearing a moan from Chanhee.

Of course, he knows Chanhee wants more. He placed the tip of his cock at Chanhee’s twitching hole.

“Do you want this, huh? You badly want this right?” Hyunjae teased Chanhee. He loves the view that he is seeing right know, Chanhee panting and looking euphoric by just his fingers. What more if he would just fuck the boy?

“I want it inside.” It was the only words that Chanhee managed to say despite his wrecked state. He couldn’t quite imagine that he was just taking a bath a few moments ago and how he is being fucked right now. Hyunjae’s mischievousness kicked in as he somewhat wants to dominate Chanhee completely. “Beg.” Hyunjae commanded once again and this time, Chanhee complied.

“Please hyung, wreck me. Fuck me. Fill me up. I want your cock inside of me please.” Hyunjae, almost at his peak horniness, rammed his cock inside without any warning, filling him up. Chanhee feels ecstatic to the point that his eyes just shut up and almost only the whites of his eyes could be seen. With his tongue sticking out, Hyunjae could feel something build up in his abdomen. He began thrusting inside Chanhee. He could feel the difference of the warmth of Chanhee’s mouth and Chanhee’s hole. As if not wanting to let it go, Chanhee clenched on Hyunjae’s cock inside him. “Feels... good..” Chanhee moaned in between breathes.

Already in a sloppy and messy pace, Hyunjae thrusted in and out of Chanhee’s hole, not even minding on how loud Chanhee’s moans are already. ‘That’s a main vocal for you.’ Hyunjae thought to himself. He trusted a few more times before cumming already. And Chanhee, feeling euphoric, doesn’t even mind letting Hyunjae cum inside of him. Hyunjae seeing on what a mess Chanhee is, began to thrust inside him again, but this time, helping Chanhee pump his cock.

“It’s not fun if I’m the only one enjoying myself. Cum for me, my precious.” Chanhee could feel that he begins to become senistive. With a few more thrust, Hyunjae hits a soft muscle and he knew that it must be Chanhee’s prostate as he could he see him being a mess even more and moaning, “Yes, daddy.” Chanhee suddenly blurted out, making Hyunjae pick up his pace, rammaging his cock even more, hitting the younger boy’s prostate harder. With a few pump from Hyunjae’s help, Chanhee also reached his climax and began cumming all over the place.

Tired of what has just happened, his knees just gave away. “I’ll help you clean up.” And Hyunjae began cleaning Chanhee up. Even if he was dead tired himself as well, he managed to get them clean both and get dried up. As they were dressed and about to exit the bathroom, it dawned on them that they were too loud and forgot that the other members were also in there. Chanhee shyly tugged on Hyunjae’s sweatshirt. “Hyung... I..” No words were formed and Hyunjae knew that Chanhee becomes like this when he is vulnerable. To avoid another conflict that awaits them outside of the bathroom, Hyunjae offered Chanhee to ride his back. Too tired already, Chanhee hopped on and nuzzled his head on Hyunjae’s neck. Hyunjae could smell the cherry shampoo that he used on Chanhee. “If you are being like that, I might as well have another round with you in your room.” But Chanhee was already asleep. Guess Hyunjae will just need to come up with an excuse to the others. For now, he just wants to savor the moment that Chanhee is being a soft baby, sleeping soundly on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hoped you liked this. As this is my first time writing a smut scene, I'm really kinda new. I hoped you don't mind my grammatical errors since I've been sleep deprived while writing skskksksks I know I suck but nonetheless, I also want to improve so please do support my future works. Hoping I could write more in the future. Once again, thank you ^^ Pls continue to support The Boyz as well <3


End file.
